The Princess Bride pokemon verson
by wellnoduh
Summary: Every thing that has to do with the Princess Bride, but in the Pokemon world. rated "T" for future purposes DISCONTINUED!
1. the begining

the princess bride

(pokemon verson)

Characters

the kid: pikachu

grandfather: smeargle

count rugen: magmar (but with six fingers on his right hand)

prince humperdinck:lickilicky

westly:Lucario (a normal one)

buttercup: an light blue lucario

fezzik:snorlax

vizzini:raticate

inigo montoya: weavile

**Authors note: this story is based off the movie. I am not trying to copywright or anything nothing is mine except the idea! Enjoy!**

_*cough cough*_

_*cough cough*_

A young Pikachu about nine is sick in bed, pale yellow, coughing like there is no tomarrow.

"Hey honey are you feeling better?"

The Pikachu's mother comes in to check in the morning if he can go to school. "No" " Well your grandfather is here"

"Oh man! Doesn't he know that I'm sick?"

"That is exactly why he is here."

"He will pull my ear!" "Well maybe he Won-"

Right at that moment grandfater came right through the door with a present and pulls Pikachu's ear. "So how is the little sick person doing?"

Pikachu throws a I told yea' look. "Well I'll leave you two alone. see Ya Pika!"

"Oh I brought you a gift!"

"What is it!" "Well now open it" Pikachu practicly rips off the wrapping to find a book in it.

"A book?" Pikachu says _very _excitingly. "Yes know Spoons and Books were the main entertainment in my days! But this book is very special I read this to your father and my father read it to me and his father read it to him and so on."

" Does it have any good pokemon battles in it?" "Are you kidding! Fencing, fighting, torture, revenge, giants, monsters, chases, escapes, true love, miracles."

"Wait! Are you trying trick me. True love. Blech! I'll _try _to stay awake"

"Well thank you. Your vote cofindence is _overwhelming._ Alright now. 'The Princess Bride', By S. Morgenstern Chapter One...


	2. story

**.Part Two**

**sorry for the dely but i am hoping that i am able to make this chapter longer than the other and also no **

**so here it is **

**Keywords**

_**"blah" means the grandfather and pikachu**_

_**"**_**blah**_**" **_**means the book characters**

**"**_**blah**_**" this means a scene is happening like he is brick breaking wood of something.**

* * *

"_Chapter one. Buttercup was rasied on a small farm in the country of sinnoh. Her favorite past times were walking almost great distances and tormenting the farm boythat worked their. His name was Westly though she never called him that. Isn't thata wonderful begining." Yeah, it's really good." "Nothing gave Buttercup more pleasure as ordering Westly around....."_

_"_Farm Boy! Make me a feast that is more spleded than the king's own feast. I want it to be done when I return."

"As you wish."

"_'As you wish' was all he ever said..."_

_As Westly was brick breaking wood Buttercup walks over to him with two giant pitchers of water._

_"_Farm Boy! Fill these with water."

...

..

.

"please"

"As you wish"

_"That day she was amazed to discover that when he saying 'As you wish', what he meant was 'I love you' and even more amazing that the day that she truly loved him back"_

_"_Farm Boy!"

_Westly turns around to see what Buttercup realizing this she franticly looked around for him to do or get._

"fetch me that pitcher?"

_Westly walks closer and closer to Buttercup and gets the pitcher._

_He quietly whipsers_ " As you wish"

_The sun is setting both Westly and Buttercup are together they are just about to kiss.._

_"Hold it! Hold it! What is this?! Are you trying to trick me?! Where are the pokemon battles? Is this a kissing book?"_

_"Wait. Just wait."_

_"When does it get good?"_

_"keep your stripes on. Just wait and let me read. Westly had no money for marrage, so he packed his few belongings and left the farm to go seek his fortunes across the sea. It was a very emotional time for Buttercup....."_

_"I don't believe this."_

"I feel that i will never see you again."

"Of course you will."

"But what if something happens to you?"

_" _Here this out I will always come for you."

"But how can you be sure?"

"This is ture love. Do you think this happens every day?"

_He smiles at her and they both give a peck on the lips and Westly goes off on his journey._ (AWWWWW!)

_"Westly Never made it to his was attacked by they Dread Pirate Roberts. Never had captives alive. When Buttercup got the news that Westly was murdered-"_

_"Murdered by pirates is good."_

_"she when't into her room and shut the door. She neither slept or ate._

"I'll shall never love again."

* * *

**ok so**_** your thinking "wait all this was part of the movie"**_

_**why yes they were. I am only 13 and writing this and i will be making this different but like grandfather smergle said keep your stripes on and let me type.**_

_**hope that is long enough for you....**_


End file.
